Solo me importas tu
by Demoniac Pollux
Summary: Volvi a subir el Fic!!, Historia de Ron y Hermione!!!, please dejen review!!


Solo me importas tu

Por Selene

** #~;~;~;~;~::~;~;~;~;~;#**

Era una mañana soleada en la madriguera, la casa de los Weasley, la familia más allegada a Harry. Faltaban solo un par de dias para que Ron, Harry y Hermione iniciaran el 5 año en Hogwarts, el colegio de magia y hechicería. Al abrir los ojos, Harry logró ver a Hedwig, su lechuza a través del vidrio de la ventana que picoteaba para poder entrar. Harry entonces se levantó, tomó sus anteojos, se los puso y se fue directamente hacia la ventana. Al abrirla, Hedwig entró revoloteando en la habitación y le dejó una carta sobre el escritorio de Ron. Era un sobre dirigido hacia el y hacia Ron, y lo firmaba Hermione, así que decidió despertar a su amigo para que el también se enterara. 

-Ron… - llamó Harry al oído. Ron no contestaba. 

-Ron… vamos, levántate, Hedwig trajo una carta….- dijo Harry zamarreando a su amigo para que se despertara. 

-Mmmmmhhhh???, de quien es la carta??!- dijo sumamente dormido y con todo el rojo cabello revuelto.

-Bueno pues… es de Hermione…- dijo Harry esperando a que su amigo tuviera una reacción muy diferente a la que tubo; esperaba a que se iba a dar vuelta en la cama y decir que luego la leerían, pero Ron se levantó de la cama y se fue hacia el escritorio a buscar la carta, se sentaron en la cama de Harry y empezaron a leer.

"Queridos Ron y Harry (apuesto a que estás ahí…)

Como están?, espero que muy bien. Yo estoy de vacaciones en Canadá con mis padres, porque en cuanto les mencioné que conocí a Víktor Krum, que vive en Bulgaria y que me mandó cientas de lechuzas para ver si yo lo podía ir a visitar, extrañamente mis padres dijeron que no, y bueno… tuve que venir con ellos de vacaciones, pero la verdad es que no me arrepiento de nada. Aquí hace un clima excepcional. 

Estamos volviendo más o menos para dentro de unos días, porque mis padres tienen que trabajar. 

Les enviaré una lechuza cuando esté en Gran Bretaña. (Y si… les traeré golosinas… dicen que las de aquí son muy ricas)

Bueno, me despido, no se metan en problemas sin mí.

Adiós

Con cariño 

Hermione

Harry al terminar de leer la carta se quedó mirando a Ron, que tenía su rostro lleno de una especial felicidad, el cual solo se lo vio una vez: aquella vez en tercer año de Hogwarts en el tren de ida, cuando 

hablaba sobre las golosinas de Honeyducks, el negocio de golosinas en Hogsmeade.

-Estás así porque ella dijo que iba a traernos golosinas, o por algo más?- preguntó Harry. 

-Claro que por las golosinas, por que más?- dijo, en un tono no muy convincente. 

-Está bien, si tú lo dices…- dijo Harry y miró hacia el techo sonriente, como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Vamos a desayunar, tengo hambre…- dijo Ron mientras se quitaba el pijama y se ponía una camiseta de algodón y una camisa a cuadros encima. 

Cuando se vistieron, bajaron las escaleras, en las cuales se cruzaron con Ginny, ya toda una señorita, que se estaba cepillando su cabellera fogosa, con Fred y George que estaban juntando cajas que venían de afuera y con Percy en medio de una crisis de nervios porque no lograba encontrar unas planillas del trabajo. Al bajar a la cocina, La señora Weasley estaba preparando unos hotcackes con miel y manteca, y 

un té de manzanillas, mientras que el señor Weasley leía un ejemplar actual de _El Profeta. _

-Buen día chicos, como están?, durmieron bien?- preguntó la señora Weasley amablemente en tono muuuy cariñoso. 

-Si, excelentemente señora Weasley, gracias por los cobertores extra que nos trajo… hacía mucho frío anoche…- dijo Harry sentándose en la mesa, tal cual lo hacía Ron. 

-Me alegro que hayan dormido bien…- dijo la señora Weasley y siguió cocinando. 

-Buen día Ron, Harry…- dijo el señor Weasley desde atrás del periódico. 

-Buen día…- dijo Harry tomando la taza de té que le acercaba la señora Weasley. 

-Recibimos correo esta mañana… Hermione está de vacaciones en Canadá, y vuelve dentro de un par de días…- dijo Ron esperando la respuesta de su madre o de su padre. 

-Bien… tu que dices Molly?- preguntó el señor Weasley guiñándole un ojo a su esposa. 

-Me parece muy bien Arthur… Ron, si quieres invitarla a pasar el resto de las vacaciones con nosotros, tienes permiso… Ahora mismo le enviaré una lechuza a sus padres para ver si le dan permiso…- dijo la señora Weasley mientras ponía en la mesa un montón de tazas con té. 

-Gracias mamá, papá…- dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

-De nada, cielo…- dijo la señora Weasley mientras colocaba los cubiertos y los platos con ayuda de Harry. 

-Bien, llama a tus hermanos a desayunar Ron…- dijo su padre.

Ron obedeció y subió las escaleras con Harry a sus espaldas acompañándolo. Al golpear en la puerta del cuarto de Ginny, se escuchaban risitas desde adentro y una música tipo techno mezclada con rock pesado o algo así. 

-Ginny, a desayunar!!- dijo Ron. 

-Enseguida bajoooo!!- se escuchó desde adentro y siguieron las risas.

-Desde que comenzaron las vacaciones presiento que… ha dejado de ser una niña… y todo por sus amigas de Hogwarts…- dijo Ron. –Además… escucha esa musica muggle todo el verano… pero parece buena musica… me gusta!!- dijo tipo bailando con la música que Ginny tenía puesta en el grabador. 

-Sabes como se llama este grupo, Harry?- preguntó Ron. 

-Si… se llama "Limp Bizkit", muchos de los amigos de Dudley los escuchan…- dijo Harry.

-De verdad?, oye… al menos tienen un buen gusto por la música!!!- Dijo Ron. 

Harry pensaba lo mismo que Ron. Desde que había pasado a 4 año en Hogwarts estaba algo cambiada. Seguía siendo estudiosa y aplicada a las reglas como Hermione, pero ya no se vestía como la niña que solía ser… ahora usaba jeans gastados y remeras negras arremangadas hasta los hombros… y tampoco se peinaba como solía hacerlo antes, con peinados de niña, sino que a veces se dejaba el cabello suelto hasta los hombros o se hacía una colita. Harry al verla salir del cuarto se puso colorado. Estaba mucho más linda de lo que la había visto antes. Tal vez ya había dejado de ser la niña.

Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Percy, antes de que Ron pudiera golpear la puerta, esta se abrió de 

par en par mostrando a un Percy a punto de un colapso nervioso. 

-Ya está listo el desayuno…- dijo Ron mirando a Percy que estaba loco buscando esas planillas del ministerio. 

-Estoy seguro de que las dejé por aquí… dios, no están!!!!, mi jefe va a matarme!!!- decía amarrándose de la cabeza a punto de arrancarse todos los pelos uno por uno.

Siguieron subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto de Fred y George, en donde la puerta estaba abierta, y estaban los gemelos haciendo cálculos y marcando cajas con números y etiquetas. 

-Oigan, no pensaran vender en Hogwarts los sortilegios Weasley este año, verdad?- 

Preguntó Ron. Los mellizos lo miraron.

-Oye, cállate o te escuchará mamá!!- dijo Fred

-Si con todo este escándalo no los escuchó ya…- dijo Ron. 

-Estamos empacando cajas con galletas de canario, las que inventamos el año pasado, para enviarlas a 

Zonko. Cerca de fin de año cuando fuimos a Hogsmeade, llevamos una cajita con galletas de canario, y fuimos a Zonko para promocionar nuestro producto.- explicó George.

-Y les gustó tanto que nos encargaron 10 cajas para ahora en principio de año en Hogwarts. Dicen que se van a vender como agua.- dijo Fred, mientras seguía etiquetando las cajas. 

-Que bien… ah!, me olvidé de decirles, mamá estaba viendo mientras subían las cajas por la escalera… y ella dice que ya está listo el desayuno.- dijo Ron y dio media vuelta y se fue.

Al bajar las escaleras nuevamente, Percy y Ginny ya habían bajado y se encontraban desayunando. Ron y Harry se sentaron y comenzaron a comer los hotcackes que tenían en sus platos. Al cabo de un rato medio largo, bajaron los mellizos, comieron rápido y se fueron hacia las escaleras en el momento en el que la voz 

de la señora Weasey los detenía.

-Fred, George… ya saben de memoria que no pueden levantarse de la mesa hasta que los demás no hayan terminado…- 

-Mamá… es que tenemos que hacer un par de cosas importantes…- dijo Fred.

-Y que es eso taaan importante que tienen que hacer?- preguntó su padre.

-Esteeee… La tarea para Hogwarts…?- dijo George.

-Si, eso… tenemos muchísima tarea de Pociones y de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, y de Encantamientos, y de Transformaciones, y de cuidado de criaturas mágicas… y de Herbología!!!!- empezó Fred a enumerar con sus dedos. 

-Tienen tanta tarea y no se han puesto a hacerla en todas las vacaciones?!?!- dijo la señora Weasley anonadada pero muy enfadada. 

-Bueno… no, no la hemos hecho aún…- dijo George codeándose con Fred para que mirase a sus hermanos y a su padre. 

Ron ponía una cara de incredulito como nunca se le había visto. Harry tenía un rostro pensante. 

No podía creer que los mellizos siempre se salieran con la suya. Ginny se reía para sus adentros, Percy no les prestaba atención, seguía en medio de su colapso nervioso por no encontrar las planillas y el señor Weasley los miraba con la misma cara que Ron. 

-Bueno… que esperan!, vayan a hacerla!!!, y no saldrán a la calle durante todo el tiempo que necesiten para terminarla!!- dijo la señora Weasley y Fred y George se fueron rápidamente hacia su habitación. Luego de este hecho, nadie se dirigió la palabra.

Después de desayunar, la señora Weasley con ayuda de Ginny recogió los platos y tazas, limpió la mesa y comenzó a redactar una carta para los papás de Hermione. Todos los demás estaban sumidos en su propio mundo, menos Ginny que como ya no aguantaba a Percy gritando por las planillas se fue a la habitación de Ron con él y Harry. 

-Por dios, Hermione va a venir, seguramente… sus padres confían en mi mamá y en mi papá…- dijo Ron pensando mientras arreglaba las sabanas naranjas de los Chudley Cannons de su cama. 

-Acaso la noticia no te alegra?- preguntó Harry. Ginny escuchaba la conversación mientras miraba el viejo álbum de cromos de magos y brujas famosas de Ron y mascaba goma de mascar haciendo globos. 

-Si que me alegra… y también me alegra que los padres no la hayan dejado ir a Bulgaria con ese…- dijo lago crispado de furia. 

-Ron… si quieres mi opinión, estabas celoso en el baile de navidad… y se notaba mucho… - dijo Ginny guardando el álbum de cromos en el cajón del escritorio. 

-Yo? celoso? De que Víktor Krum invitó al baile de navidad a Hermione?- preguntó Ron sarcásticamente.

-Si, tú, celoso de que el buscador de Quidditch más famoso del mundo, la estrella del mundial de año pasado haya invitado a la chica que te gusta…- dijo Ginny mirando expectante a Ron. 

-Que? Yo enamorado de Hermione?, Ginny, has estado leyendo demasiado la revista esa de _Corazón de Bruja_, encima la redacta la reportera más mentirosa del mundo mágico y muggle, la odiosa de Cherry Malcovich… la odio, pero es mejor que Rita Skeeter… no miente tanto - dijo Ron de mal modo, recogiendo las revistas de historietas del piso. Harry se moría de risa, porque Ron se había puesto rojo al decir esas palabras, como cuando se avergüenza de algo. Al darse cuenta de que se reía de él, Ron le dirigió una mirada de sarcasmo. 

-Ron… tengo un ejemplar de esta revista en donde hay un test para saber si uno/a está enamorado…- dijo 

Ginny como quien no quiere la cosa. 

-Ginny, los test son para la gente que no tiene confianza en si misma… como por ejemplo… no lo sé…- dijo Ron apilando las historietas en una biblioteca.

-Como por ejemplo tu, quisiste decir?- dijo Ginny. –Voy a buscar la revista…- dijo y se fue hasta la puerta. 

-No!!- dijo Ron muuy colorado. –Ginny, no vas a buscar ninguna de esas revistas!!- dijo Ron enojado. 

-Por que no?- dijo Harry, que se estaba aguantando la risa. –Si no te gusta Hermione, no tienes nada que temer…- dijo serenamente. 

-Si, vamos Ron, es solo un test, no muerden… Y si no te gusta Hermione, habrás probado que no estaba celoso en el baile de navidad, cosa que nadie te cree…- dijo Ginny tratando de persuadirlo. Lo que Ron no sabía era que los test renovados de la revista _Corazón de bruja_ nunca fallaban, SIEMPRE decían la verdad. 

-Estee… eh….- dijo Ron mirando a su hermana y a su amigo. Ambos tenían caras serenas, como de no haber dicho nada malo. –Oh, está bien, pero no porque crea en esas cosas de chicas, es solo para probarles que no estaba celoso esa noche, y menos de alguien como Hermione.- dijo Ron sentándose en la cama. 

-Genial, ahora vengo!!- dijo Ginny yendo hasta su cuarto por la revista. 

-Espero que esa cosa revele que no estoy ni estuve enamorado de Hermione…- dijo Ron recostándose en 

su cama pensativo. 

-Eso dirá si solo lo que tú dices es verdad, pero si de verdad te gusta Hermione, lo dirá...- dijo Harry también acostándose en su cama. De repente entró Ginny en la habitación con la revista en su mano. 

-Bien, Ron, dame un trozo de pergamino y una pluma…- dijo Ginny sentándose en su cama. 

-Aquí tienes...- dijo Harry alcanzándole pergamino y la pluma de águila que le había regalado Hermione hace mucho tiempo. 

-Bueno, contesta a todas las preguntas que te haga CON LA VERDAD… y tienes que tocar el cuestionario con tu mano derecha y pensar en lo más lindo que se te ocurra. - dijo Ginny.

-Para que?- preguntó Ron. Harry mentalmente se preguntaba lo mismo.

-Tu solo hazlo… luego lo sabrás- dijo Ginny entregándole la revista para que apoye su mano sobre ella. 

-De acuerdo…- dijo Ron expectante.

-Bien… como se llama la muchacha de la que crees que estás enamorado?, que fácil, estamos hablando de Hermione…- anotó en el pergamino algo. –Se viven peleando?- preguntó Ginny. 

-Eh… bueno… si, muuuuchi¡isimo…- recordó decir Ron. Tal vez si exageraba en decir cosas malas en la relación, el test diría lo que el quisiera. 

-Bien… son parecidos en carácter?... claro que no…- se respondió automáticamente Ginny y escribió la respuesta. –Tienen el mismo color de cabello? Por supuesto que no!!!- dijo Ginny y volvió a anotar la respuesta en el papel. –Comparten muchas materias juntos?- preguntó Ginny.

-Mas o menos… en realidad Harry y yo nos anotamos en pocas materias nuevas, pero Hermione se anotó en todas… pero terminó dejando Adivinación…, bueno, la realidad es que no compartimos muuuchas materias…- dijo Ron.

-Bueno, eso significa que no… bueno… la próxima es… te sientes incómodo cuando estás con ella?- preguntó Ginny.

-Yo?, incomodo?, Por favor!!!!!!!!, Ginny, te dije que esto era una tontería!!!!!!, claro que no!!!!!!- dijo Ron, ahora el rojo de sus mejillas estaba del mismo tono que su cabello. 

-Bien… a ver los resultados… Dios!!!!!- dijo Ginny y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

-A veeerr… Lo sabía!!!!!!- dijo Harry asomándose por el hombro de Ginny para ver los resultados, y comenzó a reírse de igual modo que Ginny. 

-Que? Que sucede? Por que se ríen?!- dijo Ron atónito. Ginny y Harry se reían a carcajadas y escondían la revista para que no se enterara. De repente Ron los empuja para poder ver la revista y los hace caer al suelo blandiéndose de risa, pero le dieron el pergamino escrito y la revista para que se fijara en el resultado. 

-Esta asquerosa revista está equivocada… Claro que no!!, no puede ser!!, maldita revista!!! Dice que me ENCANTA Hermione, que no puedo vivir sin ella!!!!!- dijo Ron sonrojándose y arrojando la revista hacia el rincón de la habitación. 

-Ron, la revista no está equivocada… verás: Este es un test a prueba de mentiras. Cuando te pedí que apoyaras la mano, la revista absorbió una ínfima parte de ese pensamiento hermoso. La revista no hizo caso a lo que tu le contestabas, este test hace sus propias conclusiones depende de lo que piensas, y adivina que: Si estabas celoso, lo que significa que si te gusta Hermione!!!- dijo Ginny y comenzó a reírse 

de nuevo. 

-Esa cosa no funciona, está mala esa revista!!- dijo Ron rojo como su fogoso cabello. 

-Y si entonces no es cierto, por que te pones rojo?- dijo Ginny. 

-Ron, si te gusta Hermione, no tiene nada de malo, de verdad…- dijo Harry. 

-De verdad?- dijo Ron con la cabeza agachada y muuuy colorado. 

-Si, de verdad!!, Hermione es una chica muy inteligente, es muuy bonita, sabe bailar muy bien, tu mismo la haz visto en el baile…- dijo Ginny dejando de lado la risa y sentándose al lado de su hermano. Harry hizo lo mismo, aunque no podía dejar de sorprenderse por la noticia. 

-Ginny, no se lo dirás A NADIE, verdad?- preguntó Ron.

-A nadie, lo juro.- dijo Ginny con la mano en el corazón.

-Y tu Harry?- preguntó el muchacho.

-Ron, mira lo que me preguntas, claro que a nadie!!!, estás loco o algo parecido?- contestó rodeándole el cuello con el brazo.

-Bueno, está bien. Si me gusta Hermione, y mucho. Más de lo que creía…- dijo Ron sumamente rojo..

-Y cuando te diste cuenta?- preguntó Ginny.

-Bueno… en el baile de navidad, cuando la vi con Víktor Krum, me puse como loco. Es decir, yo era admirador de Víktor, lo adoraba… pero cuando lo vi entrar al vestíbulo del brazo con Hermione, me dieron ganas de matarlo…- dijo Ron en un susurro muy triste.

-Ron… a Hermione no le gusta Víktor.- dijo Ginny muy seria.

-De verdad?, que es lo que sabes?- preguntó Harry pasmado.

-En realidad no puedo decírselos… se lo juré a Hermione de igual modo en el que te lo juré a ti…- dejo 

Ginny. 

-Pero… eres mi hermana… vamos Ginny, no podrías…?- preguntó Ron en tono suplicante.

-Y ella es mi mejor amiga Ron… no me pidas que traicione a una amiga por ti…- dijo Ginny y se fue de la habitación.

-Por eso habías pedido a tus padres de invitar a Hermione, no es verdad?- preguntó Harry en un susurro. 

-Si… el año pasado también la invité, pero no fue por eso, OK?... ahí todavía pensaba en Hermione como mi mejor amiga… pero ahora no es más así…- 

-Mira: Si te gusta Hermione, tienes que decírselo.- dijo Harry muy seriamente.

-Si?, y perderla para siempre?! Claro que no!!- 

-A quien vas a perder para siempre, eh?- se escuchó una voz.

Fred y George estaban en el quicio de la puerta de la habitación. Los dos sonrientes. 

-Si, a quien perderás para siempre?- preguntaron nuevamente los gemelos al unísono.

-A nadie… solo hablaba con Harry… de que si ponía la pluma en el lodo, la perdería para siempre…- dijo Ron apresuradamente.

-Nunca fuiste bueno para las mentiras como nosotros…- dijo Fred acercándose y sentándose en la cama de Harry. 

-Si, que le sucede a ese corazoncito Ronnie?- pregunto George haciendo lo mismo que su hermano.

-No le sucede nada…- dijo Ron algo molesto por lo de Ronnie.

-Te lo repito: no eres bueno para las mentiras…- dijo Fred.

-Somos tus hermanos, acaso no nos vas a decir?- preguntó George.

-Me gusta una chica, OK?- dijo Ron enfadado.

-Ah!!, y quien es la afortunada?- preguntaron al unísono nuevamente. 

-Eso si que no les importa.- Ron los miraba de la forma en la que uno dice "no se molesten, jamás se lo diré".

-Vamos Roon… el año pasado conseguimos una pequeña botella con poción de la verdad…- dijo Fred.

- Y también conseguimos la receta como para hacer litros y litros de esta poción, así que, dínoslo, o la traeremos…- dijo George. Tenían un rostro muy serio, el cual indicaba que lo que decían era cierto. 

-Oigan, si tuvieran dos hermanos mellizos como ustedes, que no se les escapa nada, y ustedes fueran solo un chico, se lo contarían a sus hermanos para que lo divulgaran?- preguntó Harry frunciendo el ceño. 

-Nosotros nunca divulgaríamos de quien está enamorado nuestro hermano…- dijo George haciéndose el ofendido.

-Si… la verdad, Ron, que poco nos conoces… vamos a veeer…, la conocemos?- dijo Fred tratando de averiguar algo. 

- Los conozco lo suficiente como para adivinar lo que se traen entre manos… Le enviarán una lechuza contándole a ella que me gusta, y de paso, como Pigwidgeon es muy hábil, y con ayuda de Hermes, la lechuza de Percy le mandarían una carta a Todos los de Gryffindor para que se enteraran, como hicieron con Percy cuando le gustaba aquella chica, como se llamaba? Ah, si, Louisa Wang, la chica rubia de Hufflepuff…- dijo Ron enojado. Los gemelos no supieron que contestar. 

-Oigan, ustedes pueden utilizar magia en las vacaciones, no es cierto?- preguntó Harry.

-No aún...- dijo Fred.

-Cuando terminas Hogwarts, ya eres mago. Pero no antes.- dijo George, ambos sin comprender el porque Harry preguntaría eso. 

-Bien, entonces pueden hacer el juramento de los futo-magos.… tal vez de ese modo, Ron les contaría de quien está enamorado.- dijo Harry.

-Ni de ese modo, nunca, jamás!- dijo Ron.

-Déjenlo tranquilo chicos… no quiere contarselo… no quiere que medio mundo se entere… o me van a negar que eso es lo que iban a hacer????- dijo Ginny mirandolos. Nuevamente se quedaron sin habla.

-Mira, si no quieres contárnoslo, no lo hagas…- dijo Fred muy enojado, desilusionado y a la vez ofendido, pero no ofendido como se hacían ellos en broma. Lo estaba en serio.

-No confíes en tus hermanos, que no ves que somos unos completos extraños?- dijo George enfadado y ofendido de verdad. Luego de estas palabras los gemelos se fueron de la habitación, dejando a Harry, Ron y Ginny solos.

-Creo que se ofendieron de verdad esta vez…- dijo Harry.

-No… solo finjen, para poder enterarse. Es que acaso no los conoces?- dijo Ron acomodando el escritorio. 

-Pues a mi me pareció que lo decían en verdad… hasta ellos deben de tener un limite con sus bromas… algún día pueden enojarse de verdad, sabes?, o sentirse ofendidos…- dijo Harry tratando de que su amigo reaccionara a eso, aunque aún así no quisiera contarles lo de Hermione. 

-En realidad es su culpa para que nadie confie en ellos…- dijo Ginny a Harry. 

-A que te refieres???- pregunto Harry atonito. Pero luego se enteró. 

-Mira. Ellos se han ganado que nadie confíe en ellos para guardar secretos. Siempre los terminan revelando. Mira a Percy…- dijo Ron. En ese momento se escuchó un grito de alegría en toda la casa.

-Siiii!!!!, sabía que estaban aquí!!!!!!!- gritó Percy. Ron se asomó a la puerta de su habitación. 

-Oye Percy, que es todo este alboroto?- preguntó el señor Weasley desde la cocina. 

Percy se asomó a la baranda de la escalera y dijo. 

-Lo siento papá, es que al fin encontré estas planillas para el ministerio!!- dijo Percy loco de contento

-Que suerte encanto… a prpósito, gracias por prestarme a tu lechuza… Errol está muy viejo ya… tenemos que ir al callejón Diagon para comprarle sus vitaminas Arthur…- dijo la señora Weasley desde la cocina mientras dejaba salir a Hermes por la ventana con la carta para los padres de Hermione.

-Por nada mamá… debo irme… prometí llegar temprano, mira la hora que es, y yo todavía aquí!!!... adios mamá, papá, voy en mi escoba papá, no sacaré el auto del garaje… volveré tarde… no me esperen pare cenar, no sé hasta que hora trabajaré…- y diciendo esto, Percy salió por la puerta de entrada. 

-Bien, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, ya está la piscina mágica llena… quieren ir a darse un chapuzón?- dijo la señora Weasley.

El ministerio por el trabajo del año pasado, al señor Weasley le dieron un auto para la familia y le dieron el derecho a una pileta mágica si era discreto ala hora de limpiarla, y de asegurarse de que ningun muggle se metiera en ella, de otro modo, el muggle sería absorbido por el agujero de la piscina, y nunca saldría. 

A decir verdad, la vida económica de los Weasley había cambiado bastante desde los últimos años. Ahora tenían un poco más de dinero, pero su casa seguía como siempre, y su actitud tambien. Ahora podían darse el lujo de comprarle a Ginny ropa de mujer, al menos, ya no tenía la obligación de usar los viejos sweaters o los pantalones con agujeros emparchados de sus hermanos.

-Tu que dices, eh, Harry?- preguntó Ron a su amigo.

-Nadar un poco me vendría bien…- dijo Harry.

-Bueno papá… ahora vamos…- dijo Ron buscando dos trajes de baño. 

-Aquí tienes Harry… te queda bien?- preguntó entregandole un traje de baño rojo. Harry se lo puso a la cintura para ver si le iba.

-Si, este está bien, gracias.- dijo Harry cerrando la puerta de la habitación para cambiarse. 

Luego de cambiarse ambos, se fueron al patio pero al llegar se encontraron con Ginny, Fred y George dentro de la piscina. 

-Ron, Harry, vengan!!- dijo Ginny. 

-Espera un momento. Me pareció oír un nombre de más…- dijo Fred pensativo.

-A mi tambien me pareció… creo que mi cerebro solo registró el último nombre pronunciado…- dijo George del mismo modo. 

-Oh, vamos!, no pueden haberse enfadado de verdad por eso, o si?- preguntó Ron con el entrecejo fruncido. 

-Escuchaste algo, George?- preguntó Fred.

-Creo que fue solo una mosca…- dijo George mirando hacia el cielo. 

-Eso mismo pensé yo…- dijo Fred y siguió nadando. 

-No puedo creer que sean así… esto es el colmo!!!- dijo Ginny con el entrecejo fruncido y cruzada de brazos. Tenía puesto un traje de baño negro de dos piezas que contrastaba muy bien con su cabello rojo. Ahora si se notaba que había dejado de ser la niña de siempre. Tenía un cuerpo muy bien formado. 

- Mira Ginny: Los traidores no pueden entrar a la piscina.- dijo Fred.

-Por favor Harry unete a nosotros!, ven a nadar!- dijo Gerge saliendo del agua todo mojado y poniendole a 

Harry una mano en el hombro. 

-No me meteré a la piscina si no dejan que tambien Ron lo haga…- dijo Hary tajante.

-Ni yo seguiré nadando si no dejan esa actitud ahora mismo.- Dijo Ginny saliendo del agua y buscando su 

toalla. Fred y George se quedaron mirándolos boquiabiertos. 

-Está bien por Harry defender a su amigo, pero tu Ginny?- dijo Fred saliendo del agua tambien.

-Ginny, no puedo creerlo de ti. Eres nuestra hermana, así es co…- dijo George pero fue inmediatamente interrumpido por Ginny.

-Y tambien soy hermana de Ron. Y él tambien es su hermano. Creía que ya habían dejado de ser unos chiquilines, que habían madurado, pero parece ser que no…- y diciendo esto, se fue hacia la cocina. Luego de que ella se fue, reinó el silencio. Pero, rápidamente el silencio fue roto por la voz de la señora Weasley. 

-Que sucede aquí?- dijo secandose las manos mojadas en su delantal de cocina.

-Mamá, no me dejan entrar a la piscina…- dijo Ron.

-Pero él es un egoísta…- dijo George.

-Si, no nos quiere contar quien le gusta. No confía ni en sus propios hermanos…- dijo Fred, pero se detuvo al ver el severo rostro de su madre. 

-Esa es la excusa más tonta que he oído en toda mi vida…- dijo la señora Weasley mirando muy enojada a los gemelos. 

-Es asunto de Ron quien le gusta, a ustedes eso no les importa. Y realmente, creo que enojarse por esa bobada, es de un niño de dos años… ahora quiero que se disculpen con su hermano y naden u jueguen 

todos juntos en la piscina… sin peleas.- dijo en tono cortante. 

-Pero…- comenzó George.

-Es que…- dijo Fred tratando de decir otra excusa para evitar a Ron. 

-Dije que se disculpen… ahora…- Dijo la señora Weasley muuuy enojada. Estaba tan roja como cuando a Ron le agarraban sus ataques de ira. 

-Lo sentimos Ronnie…- dijeron los gemelos al unísono. Ron hizo un gesto con la cabeza que significaba que los perdonaba. La señora Weasley entonces miró hacia todos lados, y entonces tomó su varita del delantal y dijo suavemente.

-_Wingardium Leviosa._- y apuntó a todos con la varita. De repente, todos se elevaron en el aire, y calleron a la piscina. 

-Mamá!!!!- dijo Ginny sacando la toalla mojada de adentro de la piscina.

-Diviertanse!!!- dijo la señora Weasley tomando la toalla y yéndose para la cocina. 

Los gemelos, Harry, Ron y Ginny jugaron casi toda la tarde dentro de la pileta hasta que se hizo de noche. Luego, entraron a la casa para secarse y se volvieron a cambiar pare cenar. 

Al llegar a la cocina, la señora Weasley seguía cocinando la cena y el señor Weasley estaba sentado en el sofá del comedor viendo a ver como funcionaba el reloj despertador del mundo muggle que Harry le había prestado.

-Mamá… que hay de cenar?- preguntó Ron sentandose en la mesa con Harry llevando dos vasos de agua. Harry bebió un poco de agua. Ron hizo lo mismo.

-Vamos a cenar tarta de pollo con ensalada de tomates…- dijo la señora Weasley metiendo una tarta en el horno. 

-Y de postre?- preguntó Ginny bajando las escaleras. 

-Budín de ciruelas frescas… te gusta Harry el budín?- preguntó la señora Weasley cariñosamente. 

-Si… tía Petunia siempre hacía budín… pero siempre me daba a mi los trozos quemados y secos… Pero ya me acostumbré. - dijo Harry mirando a la señora. 

La verdad es que ni el sabía por que habia dicho eso. Ron casi se atraganta con el agua que estaba bebiendo. Ginny miró a su madre con ojos tristes. Los señores Weasley intercambiaron miradas. 

-Harry, aquí eso no sucederá… Mientras estés en esta casa se te tratará igual que a nuestros hijos o mejor…- dijo el señor Weasley anonadado por lo que Harry acababa de decirles.

-Si cariño… no te preocupes, aquí todos te queremos… no como esos muggles…- dijo La señora Weasley rodeando con su brazo a Harry. 

-Muchas gracias…- dijo Harry y miró a Ron. Este le sonrió al igual que lo hizo Ginny cuando Harry la miró. Ahora se sentía mucho mejor. En realidad… nunca se había sentido mal por los Drusley. El problema era que eran demasiado injustos con él. 

De repente los gemelos tambien bajaron a la cocina. 

-Mami… ya está la comida?- preguntó Fred abriendo el refrigerador y sacando la jarra de agua de adentro. 

-Si… tenemos hambre…- dijo Gerge agarrando dos vasos de la alacena. 

-Esperen un momento… ya casi está...- dijo la señora Weasley mirando el horno a ver si ya estaba la tarta. Con su horno (mágico, por supuesto) todo se cocinaba más rápido. De repente Percy entra en la cocina con un sobre en las manos. 

-Que llevas ahí, Percy?- preguntó el señor Weasley mirando el sobre con curiosidad. 

-Es una carta de Penélope… me comentó que está trabajando en el ministerio de la magia en el departamento de juegos y deportes mágicos. Espero poder verla algún día de estos…- dijo sentándose en 

la mesa al lado de los gemelos. 

-Es una buena noticia… tienes suerte.- dijo Ginny mientras ponía la mesa. 

-Esa si es buena chica…- dijo la señora Weasley.

-A que te refieres, Molly?- preguntó el señor Weasley ceñudo.

-A nada Arthur es que me pare…- comenzó a decir la señora Weasley.

-Molly… ella tambien es una buena chica… no sabes que en ambos mundos cuando estas enojado con alguien les dices a todos que esa es una mala persona o algo así???, bueno, aquí sucedió lo mismo pero solo por una estúpida revista…- dijo el señor Weasley muy serio. 

-Si… lo siento Arthur… tienes razón…- dijo la señora Weasley sacando la tarta del horno. -Bien, vamos a comer… Arthur… ven a sentarte a la mesa, por favor…- continuó sirviendo la tarta en la mesa. La cena se produjo en una charla entre todos muy animada. Luego de comer el postre, el señor Weasley comenzó a hablar.

-Bueno… yo me voy a dormir… tengo mucho que hacer mañana…- 

-Está bien Arthur… ahora voy. El resto de ustedes si no tienen sueño y si quieren pueden quedarse aquí abajo jugando al ajedrez, lo que quieran mientras no hagan demasiado ruido, de acuerdo?- dijo la señora Weasley a sus hijos y a Harry. 

-De acuerdo… a veeer, quien juega una partida de snap explosivo?- propuso Fred. 

-Yo juego!!- dijo George enseguida.

-Y yo!!!- dijeron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo. Ese juego les encantaba. 

-Yo tambien juego!!- dijo Ginny contenta. 

-Deberían irse a dormir… mañana será un bello día… además, si llego a escuchar un solo ruido, uno solo y yo…- Comenzó a decir Percy en tono severo.

-Percy, ya no eres más Perfecto…- dijo Fred ceñudo.

-Ni Premio Asnal, digo!!! Premio Anual…- dijo George. 

-No tenemos por que obedecerte…- continuó Fred.

-Si…, además no tienes ninguna autoridad… vete a dormir ya, si eso es lo que quieres…- dijo George mientras Ginny limpiaba la mesa y todos se sentaban alrededor de la mesa limpia. 

-Está bien… pero les recuerdo que soy su hermano mayor… y aún así deben obedecerme, tu no tienes obligación Harry, pero todos los aquí presentes que tengan cabello rojo debe…- dijo Percy al pie de la escalera mientras Ginny se acercaba a él. 

-Percy, te prometemos que no haremos ruido para que puedas descanzar…- dijo poniendose las manos cruzadas detrás de la espalda. Allí, con los dedos, les mostró a todos menos a Percy que estaba cruzando los dedos mientras hablaba. 

-Me lo prometes, Ginny?- preguntó Percy, viendo que su hermanita era la única persona de los que estaban abajo que lo obedecía. 

-Si hermanito… te lo prometo!- dijo Ginny sonriendo y logrando una especie de tono cariñoso y meloso 

con Percy. 

-Gracias Ginny… y procura que tus hermanos no hagan demasiado ruido…- dijo Percy.

-Eso procuraré, hermanito…- dijo Ginny algo impaciente, pero tratando de que su voz no la delatara. Percy la abrazó y se fue hacia arriba por las escaleras. 

Ginny procuró sentarse. Nadie habló hasta no oir a la puerta del cuarto de Percy cerrarse. Inmediatamente después de eso, los gemelos fueron los primeros en hablar. 

-Ginny… nunca te vi traicionar así a Percy…- dijo George pasmado. 

-Si… veo que ya haz aprendido algo de nosotros!- dijo Fred. 

-No deben ser malos con él… está muy triste de haber terminado en Hogwarts, no se dan cuenta?... ahora no le puede dar ordenes a nadie…- dijo guiñándoles un ojo. 

-Si, pero por el otro lado, ya debe de estár feliz… digo, ahora puede verse cuando quiera con Penélope…- dijo Harry. Ron estaba algo impresionado por la forma en que su hermanita menor engañó a Percy, pero no hizo mucho caso a eso.

-Bueno, jugamos?- dijo Ron. 

Y después de haber dicho esto, se pusieron a jugar muy entusiasmadamente. Después de los tres o cuatro partidas, Harry se atrevió a mirar el reloj del comedor. Eran las 2 se la mañana. Los gemelos todavía tenían ganas de seguir jugando, pero ya con solo ver los rostros soñolentos de Harry, Ron y Ginny se apagaba su entusiasmo. 

-Bueno, será mejor que vayamos a dormir… es muy tarde…- dijo Fred viendo las caras de sueño de los demás. 

-Si… buenas noches…- dijo George. 

-Buenas noches chicos.- dijo Ginny besando en la mejilla a sus hermanos. 

-Buenas noches, George y Fred…- dijo Harry y se fue hacia las escaleras junto con Ginny. 

-Buenas noches…- dijo Ron y tambien se fue hacia las escaleras.

-Ron…- dijeron George y Fred al unísono. 

-Si?- preguntó este intrigado. 

-Sentimos lo de hoy con eso de que… tu ya sabes…- comenzó George.

-Si… lo sentimos, de verdad… nos perdonas?- preguntó Fred algo sonrojado. 

-Claro que si… quiero ver si sucede algo con esta chica… luego les cuento de quien se trata…- dijo Ron y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Al llegar a su cuarto, Harry y Ron cerraron la puerta y se acostaron en sus camas. 

-Harry…- preguntó Ron en medio de la oscuridad. 

-Si Ron…- dijo Harry en señal de que lo escuchaba. 

-Tu crees que.. que Hermione sienta algo por mi?- preguntó Ron al fin.

-No lo sé… parece que le agradas… recuerdas hace dos años, cuando creías que su gato había matado a "Scabbers"?... bueno… ella en realidad lo sentía. De verdad… ella me lo dijo una tarde mientras te esperabamos para almorzar. Estaba muy mal porque sentía que era su culpa de que tu estubieras así… además, ella me confesó luego, una tarde antes de encontrar a Scabbers en lo de Hagrid que ella había estado controlando a Croockshanks durante esos días, así que no podía haber sido 

él… Estaba muy triste aquella vez… y luego cuando la perdonaste te rodeó con sus manos el cuello. Tal vez solo signifique amistad… como tal vez puede que signifique que tambien le gustas… la verdad es que no lo sé…- dijo Harry mirando hacia el techo y viendo los posters de los Chudley Cannons moviendose y saludandolo. 

-Puede que tengas razón… pero, si mal no recuerdo, el año pasado tambien me abrazó y te abrazó a ti tambien… además, en primer año, recién a mitad de año la comenzé a ver como a una buena compañera… antes la odiaba… y ella tambien me odiaba…- dijo Ron. Su voz parecía algo esperanzada y triste a la vez. Harry se quedó pensando no por mucho la respuesta a lo que había dicho Ron.

-Pero tu le habías dicho que era una sabelotodo, por eso se ocultó en los baños y luego casi la matamos cuando encerramos accidentalmente al troll en el baño en el que ella estaba escondida llorando…- dijo Harry. Ron parecía estar mirándolo, pero él no podía ver sus ojos brillando por la luz de la luna. 

-Tienes razón… yo prácticamente la maté… le dije de todo en primero y en tercer año… cómo va a sentir algo más que amistad por mi?- dijo Ron con un tono sumamente triste. 

-Pero Ron… te ha perdonado por todo… te ha perdonado por haberle dicho todo eso en primer año, te ha perdonado por lo de Scabbers y Croockshanks en tercer año, y no ha apoyado a ninguno de los dos el año pasado mientras nos peleabamos por lo del torneo… y, si no me equivoco, en primer año, tal vez se comportaba como una sabelotodo cuando les tocaba hacer trabajos juntos, pero era solo para que lo hicieras bien y sacaras buenas notas como ella lo hacía, como por ejemplo, aquella clase de encantamientos, en la que estabamos practicando el hechizo _ Wingardium Leviosa _y cuando lo decías mal te corregía, y tu te enojabas con ella, o en segundo año, ella preparó la poción multijugos, hizo para ti tambien. Si de verdad no te quisiese, no hubiera hecho la poción, considerando el tiempo que llevaba prepararla y que se arriesgó a ir a buscar los ingredientes que nos faltaban al despacho de Snape arriesgando su posibilidad de seguir en el colegio…- dijo Harry. 

Ron había escuchado todo eso atentamente. Y Harry se quedó callado para ver si Ron tenía algo más que acotar, pero este se quedó callado. 

-Mejor vamos a dormir Harry… sigamos esta conversación mañana…- dijo Ron con un tono de esperanza en su voz. 

-De acuerdo… buenas noches…-dijo Harry. 

-Buenas noches…- dijo Ron bostezando. En un instante ambos se quedaron dormidos, pero con una diferencia: Harry dormía tranquilamente. Ron, en cambio, dormía tristemente. 

A la mañana siguiente, el sol centelleaba en la ventana tan intensamente que no dejaba dormir. Era como tener una linterna apuntándote los ojos en medio de la oscuridad. Al no aguantar más, Ron se despertó. El sentó en su cama y miró hacia su habitación. Harry estaba durmiendo como un bebé. Ron de repente miró su reloj y vió que eran las 6 de la mañana. Sin embargo, el sol estaba muy fuerte. La casa estaba en silencio. Se daba cuenta que todo el mundo en la casa estaba durmiendo. De repente, se sintió solo en su propia casa, y decidió llamarlo a Harry, pero antes de que pudiera acercarse a su cama, un ruido lo despertó. Provenía de la puerta de entrada. Ron sigilosamente, tratando de no hacer ruido ni de tropezárse con nada para no despertar a Harry, se fue hasta la ventana para espiar a ver quien era. Allí no había nadie. "Debió de ser mi imaginación" se dijo Ron y se volvió para despertar a Harry. Nuevamente la puerta de entrada hizo ruido, como si alguien llamara. Decidió ir abajo para ver que era ese ruido. Pero antes de bajar completamente las escaleras, decidió tomar prestado del cuarto de sus hermanos gemelos el bate de Quidditch por las dudas. Terminó de bajar las escaleras y volvieron a golpear la puerta. Ron se metió detrás de la puerta y la abrió, quedando ocultado por la madera. Alguien entró a la casa, en silencio, tal vez buscando a quien abrió la puerta. De repente, el individuo tomó la perilla de la puerta e hizo un ademán de cerrar la puerta, y Ron hizo un abanicazo en el aire con el bate. De repente, la persona se había agachado para evitar que Ron la golpease, y de repente Ron vio a la persona. 

-Quien eres?- preguntó Ron atónito al ver que era una chica de cabello castaño claro enrredado, pero muy bronceada, y con unos lentes de sol. La chica sonrió. 

-Ron?, eres tu?- pregunto la chica mirando a Ron extrañada. La verdad era que Ron estaba bastante cambiado desde el año pasado. Tenía el cabello más rojo que nunca, y tenía más pecas, y era más alto de lo que estaba el año pasado, y ya su figura no se parecia a la de un niño. Mas bien era de un adolescente bien formado, con grandes musculos. 

-Tu quien eres?- preguntó Ron. 

-Ron!!! Que cambiado que estás!!!- dijo la chica y lo abrazó. Ron se sintió medio incómodo. De repente se imaginó a Hermione viendolo abrazándose con esa chica, y él preguntándose que haría ella? La chica se separó de él y volvió a sonreírle. Ron continuaba atónito, sin saber que decir.

-Oye, siento haber venido a estas horas… sé que todo el mundo está durmiendo… además, tienes una cara de sueño… Vine a esta hora porque mis padres recién se fueron a trabajar, pero me dejaron sin las llaves de mi casa, y como nosotros no podemos hacer magia durante las vacaciones, bueno… tuve que venir aquí. Lo siento si te desperté.- dijo la chica quitandose los lentes. Desde ese momento, Ron se dio cuenta de quien era.

-Her..Hermione?- dijo Ron, sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo. 

-Al fin!!!- dijo ella sonriendole. 

-De verdad eres tu?- dijo Ron mirandola de pies a cabeza. Tenía muy linda figura, ya era toda una mujercita. En la cabeza, tenía puesta una bincha blanca y diminutos brochecitos de flores y mariposas en toda la extensión de su cabello. Su piel estaba bien quemada. Lo único que seguía sin cambiar era su mirada, "esa mirada que solo tiene Hermione" pensó Ron.

-Quien más puedo ser?- dijo Hermione. 

-No nadie… es que estás taaan cambiada en estas semanas que…- dijo Ron sonrojandose. 

-Tu tambien estás muy cambiado. Solo te reconocí por la mirada. Además, estás mucho más alto y tu cabello ahora si que es rojo fuego.- dijo Hermione. 

Ron cerró la puerta de entrada y tomó las maletas de Hermione y las puso al lado del sofá que estaba en el comedor y comenzaron a subir las escaleras muy silenciosamente. Al llegar al cuarto de Ron, se encontraron ambos a Harry, que aún dormía. De repente, Ron corrió las cortinas naranjas que cubrían las ventanas para dejar entrar al sol. Abrió tambien los vidrios para que entrara aire y luego, él y Hermione se sentaron en la cama de Ron. Estubieron mirandose y sonriendose por unos momentos y luego comenzaron a hablar en susurros. 

-Oye Hermione, haz traido un traje de baño, verdad?- preguntó Ron pensando en que tal vez Ginny tendría que prestarle uno. 

-Claro que traje Ron, vengo de mis vacaciones y no voy a tener un traje de baño?- contestó Hermione mirando a Ron. "está mucho más guapo que antes" pensó Hermione y se sonrojó. 

-Hermione, te vez… mu- mucho más boni…bonita que el año pasado…- dijo Ron tartamudeando y rojo de vergüenza. ¿Qué demonios habia dicho? "Por dios, no le querías decir a tus hermanos y mirate ahora… arruinándolo solito" pensó. 

-Muchas gracias Ron... tu tambien estás más lindo que el año anterior…- dijo Hermione sonrojandose de una forma en la que nadie la había visto. Se miraron a los ojos. 

De repente, algo se mueve en la cama de Harry que desvía su atención. Él estaba sentado sobre su cama, tanteando en el escritorio para encontrar sus anteojos. De repente los encuentra y se los pone, y al ver a Hermione, no la reconoce. 

-Hola, quien eres?- preguntó Harry. Ron lo miró sorprendido, pero a la vez algo contento de que no supiera quien era. No quería ser el único ridiculo que no la había reconocido. 

-Tu tampoco me recuerdas?, pero que?, estoy tan cambiada?- dijo Hermione arrugando el entrecejo. 

-Hermione?- preguntó Harry.

-Recién te das cuenta?- preguntó ella mirandolo sonriendo. 

-Lo siento… pero, estás demasiado cambiada… el peinado… el color de la piel…. Tu rostro… estás mucho más linda que el año pasado…- dijo Harry. 

-Gracias, Ron me dijo lo mismo ni bien llegué… solo que el me dio un lindo recibimiento… me rozó la cabeza con un abanicazo de un bate de Quidditch…- dijo Hermione mirando a Ron por el rabillo del ojo, simulando estar enojada. 

-Un abanicazo con un bate de Quidditch?!?- dijo Harry estupefacto, sin poder creer lo que oía. De repente miró a Ron, rojo de vergüenza. 

-Bueno… a veeer… aquí en esta mochila tengo lo que les prometí… Golosinas Canadienses!!!!- dijo Hermione sacando de su mochila una bolsa de papel enorme, cargada hasta el tope con golosinas. 

Había golosinas de todo tipo, como plumas de azucar, brujas fritas, pasteles de caldero, chicles, dos o tres cajas de Ranas de chocolate, millones de grageas de Bertie Bott de todos los sabores, y tambien había golosinas que nunca habían probado, como dulce explosivo, "Cometelo y luego tu boca explotará!!" decía su caja, galletas de animalitos (quieres saber lo que se siente ser una orca? Ahora lo sabrás!") Helado con gusto a pastillas frutales, de todo lo que podían soñar. 

-Grashiash Hermione…- dijo Ron masticando a mas no poder las ranas de chocolate. 

-gi… egeg mug amagble…- le dijo Harry mientras se metía 3 millones de chicles en la boca. 

-Oigan, pareciera que no comieron durante 8 semanas, que les pasa?!- preguntó Hermione mirando a los chicos que tragaban y tragaban golosinas. 

-Siiii!!!!!!!!, no puedo creerlo!!!!!!!! Agripa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- dijo Ron con entusiasmo, sosteniendo con fuerza un 

envoltorio de ranas de chocolate. 

-Agripa?- preguntó Harry sin comprender.

-Si!!!! Agripa, no recuerdas que cuando con conocimos te dije que me faltaba el cromo de Agripa de las ranas de chocolate??- dijo Ron loco de contento. –Y todo gracias a ti, Hermione!!!!- dijo Ron abrazándola y besando su mejilla. Luego, cuando reaccionó, aún estaba abrazando a Hermione, la cual estaba roja de vergüenza. De repente, Ron tambien se pone colorado, y de repente la suelta. No podía creer lo que había hecho. Había besado a Hermione. 

-Me…. Me alegro que… hayas encontrado el.. el cromo que te faltaba…- dijo Hermione muy colorada mirando a Ron, y él tambien se ruborizó. Harry miraba toda esta escena, y no lo pudo creer por parte de Ron. Eso de abrazarla, bueno, son amigos, pero lo del beso… era prácticamente como si se hubiera tomado 3 litros de poción de la verdad. Hermione se quedó estupefacta y sonrojada a la vez. 

-Este… Hermione, nos cuentas que haz hecho en Canadá?- preguntó Harry, tratando de romper el habiente de tensión. 

-Ah!, si, claro… pues bien, fuimos a las playas, hermoso lugar, y tambien, Viktor supo que yo estaba en Canadá, y me mando millones de lechuzas, pidiendome y rogandole a mis padres que me dejaran ir a su casa y de paso, conocer un poco Bulgaria… pero mis padres no me dejaron ir… que pena…- dijo Hermione mirando el suelo triste. 

-Afortunadamente no te dejaron ir…- dijo Ron con recelo. 

-A que te refieres?, yo quiero mucho a Viktor!.- dijo Hermione enojada mirandolo. 

-Me refiero a que quien sabe lo que podría sucederte… tal vez… bueno, quiero decir que… con tus padres lejos... tu en un país extraño… Viktor tal vez… quiero decir… ve tu a saber quienes son sus padres… es decir… tu me entiendes, no?- preguntó Ron nervioso y enfadado. 

-No, no te entiendo!, mira, Viktor es muy buena persona!!!, solo que mis padres al no conocer a sus padres, y siendo en un país tan lejos… no me dejaron ir…- dijo Hermione. Estaba bastante enojada. Su rostro se parecía ahora al de la profesora McGonagall, pero sin todas las arrugas que esta tenía. 

-Mira Hermione, el motivo por el que tus padres no te hayan dejado ir es porque no confían en ese… ese 

de Krum…- dijo Ron. Harry los miraba. Era obvio que Ron estaba celoso de la relación entre Krum y Hermione. 

-Ron… mis padres no me dejaron ir porque era muy lejos!- dijo Hermione ya prácticamente perdiendo la paciencia. 

-Oh, si, solo por eso, verdad?, claro… Mira Hermione, quien sabe, Krum tal vez se podría haber propasado contigo, y con tus padres a miles de kilómetros, quien te hiba a socorrer, eh?, contestame eso!!!- dijo Ron. Sus gritos resonaban por toda la habtación. 

-Oigan, bajen la voz… - dijo Harry mirandolos pelear. Ron y Hermione pasaron por alto su voz, no la escucharon. 

-Yo misma me hubiera protegido!!!!! Quien te crees que soy!!!- dijo Hermione gritando. 

-Chicos, en Arkansas no se han enterado aún que estan peleando… griten más fuerte!- dijo Harry. Nuevamente fue ignorado. 

-Si, claro, como si tu sola pudieras defenderte de un muchacho de 18 años… jajajaja!!!!- dijo Ron sarcásticamente y comenzando a reirse a carcajadas. Esto a Hermione la enfureció. 

-Para tu información, si soy capáz de defenderme sola de un muchacho, de si quieres, 27 años!!!- dijo Hermione. Esto hizo reir más a Ron. 

-Lo siento!!!!, me olvidaba de que hablaba con la chica autosuficiente!!!!- dijo Ron y siguió riendo. 

-Sabes una cosa? Te detesto!!! No sé ni siquiera por que vine aquí…- dice Hermione mirando a Harry. Ella estaba ya tan fuera de sus cabales que Ron no supo que contestar.

Vio tan furiosa a Hermione que tubo miedo de seguir hablando. Se quedó completamente mudo. De repente, se abre la puerta de la habitación de par en par y allí estaban los gemelos, los señores Weasley, Percy y Ginny, todos con sus pijamas y caras de soñolientos, pero al parecer, demasiado enfadados para hablar. Harry lo único que hizo fue poner un rostro muy conocido en la cara de Hermione: un "se los dije". Ron y Hermione miraron la puerta llena de gente, y se ruborizaron. No se habían dado cuenta de que estaban gritando. 

-Esteeeeeee…..- dijo Fred.

-Siiiii…… nos pueden hacer un favor???- preguntó George. 

-Pueden seguir discutiendo?- preguntó Fred poniendo cara de alegría y sentandose en la cama de Harry y tomando unas golosinas de la bolsa. 

-Excelente película de drama…- dijo George, haciendo lo mismo. 

-Que??!??- preguntó Ron pasmado. Luego recordó que eran sus revoltosos hermanos los que le hablaban. 

-Chicos, dejen de gritar, por favor……- dijo Ginny. 

-Disculpa querida, quien eres tu?- preguntó la señora Weasley extraña de que su hijo estubiera discutiendo con una completa "extraña". 

-Soy Hermione, señora Weasley, no me recuerda?- preguntó Hermione ruborizada. Al parecer, estaba demasiado cambiada. 

-Hermione?!?!?!?!?!?!?!- preguntaron todos a coro, menos Harry y Ron, que se miraban, y se reían de las caras de confusión de los demás. 

-Pero que le sucedió a tu cabello?, es decir….- dijo Ginny. 

-Si… y estás más oscura de piel…- dijo el señor Weasley sin poder creerlo. 

-Y estás más alta…- dijo la señora Weasley. 

-Shi…. Eshtash shegura de eresh Hermione??- preguntó Fred con la boca llena de brujas fritas. 

-Creo… que se equivicó de… identidad…mmmhhh!!!! Que buenas golosinas!!!- dijo George comiendo unas plumas de azucar. Todos se miraban confusos. 

-De verdad eres tu, Hermione?- preguntó el señor Weasley. 

-Claro… pregunteme lo que quiera, y le respondo…- dijo Hermione cruzandose de brazos desafiante. 

-Bueno…. Que es un Grindylow??... perdón… quiero decir… no es necesario que- dijo el señor Weasley tratando de disculparse por haber dudado. 

-Arthur!!!!! No seas maleducado!!!!! Claro que te creemos cariño lo que sucede es que…..- dijo la señora Weasley regañando a su marido. 

-El grindylow es un demonio del agua de color verde pálido que habita en los lagos de Reino Unido e Irlanda. Se alimenta de peces pequeños, y es muy hostil, aunque se sabe de magos que lo han domesticado. Este demonio tiene tambien unos dedos largos y puntiagudos que pueden hacer mucha fuerza, pero se quiebran con facilidad. Esta criatura, según el ministerio de la magia es de clasificación xx: Inofensivas, estas pueden ser domesticadas.- dijo Hermione con aire de sabelotodo. Nuevamente, parecía que se había tragado entero el libro de texto. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos. 

-Sep….. eres Hermione………- dijo el señor Weasley aún boquiabierto. 

-No hay duda de eso…- dijo Ginny mirandola. Hermione tambien se sorprendió al ver a Ginny, tan crecida que estaba. 

-Bueno… ahora que estamos todos despiertos… voy a preparar el desayuno… dijo la señora Weasley. –Si quieren, pueden nadar un poco en la piscina…- dijo la señora Weasley giñándoles un ojo. 

-Perfecto!!- dijo Percy. Era uno de los más enfadados por los gritos, pero en ese momento se le había pasado la bronca. 

-Hermione, trajiste un traje de baño?- preguntó Ginny. 

-Claro que si… pero dejé las valijas al lado de la escalera. Voy por ellas...- dijo Hermione. 

-Te ayudo…- dijo Ron levantándose de la cama. La verdad es que se sentía muy mal por haber discutido con ella. Pero él sabía que Hermione, por alguna vez en su vida, no tenía razón. 

-Bueno chicos, será mejor que se vistan todos con sus trajes de baño… tienen bastante tiempo para estar en la piscina… y me voy abajo…- dijo el señor Weasley y se fue. 

-Hermione, trae la maleta a mi cuarto… dormirás ahí conmigo.- dijo Ginny contenta de que ya haya llegado Hermione y se fue escaleras abajo hacia su cuarto a cambiarse. Los gemelos hicieron lo mismo. 

-Ven, vamos… Harry, me das una mano?- preguntó Ron dirijiendose a su amigo. 

-Claro!- dijo Harry y se levantó de la cama y bajó con ellos las escaleras. Al llegar abajo, tomaron la valija y el baúl de Hermione entre todos y lo subieron hasta el cuarto de Ginny. Al entrar Harry y Hermione al cuarto de Ginny, se quedaron pasmados. Adentro, las paredes estaban empapeladas con posters de grupos de música techno y de rock pesado. Hermione se acordó del dicho "sobre gustos no hay nada escrito" y no dijo nada al sentarse en una cama que habían subido Percy y el señor Weasley el otro día al enterarse de que Hermione vendría. 

-Bueno, Hermione, vamos a cambiarnos!!- dijo Ginny y les cerró la puerta de la habitación en la cara a lo chicos y echó llave. 

-Vamos a cambiarnos nosotros tambien…- dijo Ron y se fueron para su cuarto. 

Al salir al patio, se dieron cuenta de que estaban solo los gemelos y Percy en el patio. 

-Y las chicas?- preguntó Ron. 

-Aún no han bajado…- dijo Percy, que en vez de estar en el agua, tomaba sol al lado de la piscina. 

-Percy… piensas estar ahí durante toda la vida??- preguntó Fred desde adentro del agua. 

-Si sigues ahí, cuando entres a la casa estarás mas arrugado que una pasa…- dijo George. 

-Dejen de molestarme… además George… el sol no te arruga la piel… solo la quema y la achicharra…- dijo Percy con aire de sabelotodo. 

-No Percy… si él no lo decía por el sol…- dijo Fred. 

-Lo dije por lo viejo que estarás…- dijo George. 

-Ya basta… tu serás el arrugado cuando se te antoje salir del agua…- le dijo Percy. 

-Basta de pelear…- dijo una voz desde las espaldas de Harry y Ron. Eran Hermione y Ginny. Hermione se había busto un traje de baño azul de dos piezas, el cual le quedaba muy bien. Ginny se había puesto el traje de baño negro de dos piezas que se había puesto ayer. Ron se ruborizó al ver a Hermione en traje de baño, nunca la había visto vestida con uno. 

-Ron…- dijo Hermione acercándose al chico. 

-q…que?- dijo Ron al ver que la chica se acercaba a él. De repente, se acercó tanto que parecía que iba a besarlo. Todos la miraban. De repente, a solo dos centímetros de la cara de Ron, se detubo. 

-Que? Que sucede??- dijo Ron temblando. Todos sus músculos estaban tensos. Hermione solo lo miraba atentamente. 

-Te sale sangre de la nariz…- dijo Hermione tomando su toallón y poniendoselo en la cara a Ron.

Harry y Ginny no pudieron soportarlo y comenzaron a reirse alocadamente, tanto que de la risa se calleron al agua y mojaron a Percy. Ellos solos sabían por que a Ron le sangraba la nariz, pero parecía ser que los gemelos ya se habían dado cuenta de todo y comenzaron a reirse del mismo modo en el que lo seguían haciendo Harry y Ginny. Ron no entendía nada, pero sentía que el cuerpo iba a estallarle por la presión que había adentro. Hermione sin embargo, no entendía por que se reían todos, y acompañó a Ron hasta debajo de un arbol que había en el patio lejos de la piscina y se sentaron allí abajo. 

-Ron, mantén la cabeza hacia arriba… eso es…- dijo Hermione moviendo con cuidado la cabeza de Ron de modo que este pudiera mirar la copa del arbol. 

-Gracias Hermione… no sé porque me sucedió esto…- dijo Ron. 

-De nada… puede ser que tengas la presión muy alta… dime, te sientes mal?- preguntó preocupada Hermione mirandolo. 

-Me duele un poco la cabeza…- dijo Ron, aún mirando la copa del arbol. "Que te esta sucediendo??" pensó para si y miró por el rabillo del ojo a Hermione. 

-Oye… me asustaste cuando viniste caminando tan decididamente hacia a mi… creí que querías tirarme al agua…- dijo Ron sonrojándose tratando de poner una excusa. 

-No… es que de repente comenzó a bajar un hilo de sangre de tu nariz y bueno… quería ver si era sangre o que era…- dijo Hermione tambien ruborizandose. Hubo silencio, claro que, las risas de los hermanos y de Harry no sesaban. Los que estaban en el agua, se divertían y todo, mientras ellos tenían que estar debajo de un arbol por culpa de Ron. 

-Hermione, ve, diviertete…- dijo Ron. 

-Claro que no… no es justo que te quedes mirando solo como los demás se divierten…- dijo Hermione y de repente miró a Ron. En el agua, Harry estaba muy feliz y cada tanto miraba a Ginny sonrojado. Los gemelos seguían burlandose de Ron y de Hermione. 

-Oye… crees que Harry y Ginny…- dijo Ron mirandolos. Ya había terminado de sangrarle la nariz. 

-Sean novios?- preguntó Hermione mirandolo. 

-Si… es decir… que sean novios en algún futuro… o ahora… no lo sé…- dijo Ron mirando a Hermione. 

-Puede ser… pero a Harry le gusta Cho…- dijo Hermione y miró a Ron. 

-Pero a Cho, al parecer no le gustaba Harry… parecía que le gustaba Digory… no viste que fue con él al baile?- dijo Ron mirandola. 

-Ron… lo del baile no tiene nada que ver… que no ves que a lo mejor eran amigos y por eso fueron al baile juntos?- dijo Hermione. 

-Lo dudo… por lo general tienes o quieres ir al baile con la persona que te gusta…- dice Ron. 

-Ron… a que te refieres?, mira, yo fui con Viktor al baile, pero, crees que Viktor a mi me gusta?, es solo un buen amigo…- dijo Hermione. 

-Entonces no te gusta Viktor?- preguntó Ron algo contento. 

-Claro que no… fui con el porque es mi amigo, no me gusta Viktor…- dijo Hermione acrcándose un poquito más a Ron si que este lo notara. 

-De verdad que no te gusta?- preguntó Ron sin poder creerlo. – Me lo juras?- 

-Te lo juro…- dijo Hermione. 

-Bueno…- dijo Ron sin saber que decir. 

-Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- dijo Hermione. 

-C…claro…- dijo Ron, nuevamente sintiendo esa sensación de presión dentro de su cuerpo. 

-Por que será que nos peleamos tanto?- pregunto ella. 

-La verdad es que no lo sé… Ah!, sobre el tema de Viktor… lamento haber dudado de tu amistad con él…- dijo Ron. 

-No Ron, no hace falta de que te disculpes de algo que estás mas que seguro… quien sabe lo que podría haberme sucedido en Bulgaria, a miles de kilómetros de mi casa?- dijo Hermione mirando al suelo como si estubiera apenada. Ron solo la miró. 

-Si, tenías razón… siento haberte gritado de esa forma…- dijo finalemte y lo miró a la cara. 

-Claro… y tu perdoname que te haya gritado…- dijo Ron, tratando de acercase más a ella sin que se diera cuenta. Hermione no lo notó. 

-Perdonado.- djo Hermione con una sonrisa. Ya estaban tan cerca que sus hombros estaban casi pegados. 

-Oye… volviendo al tema de Ginny y Harry…- dijo Ron. 

-Si?- preguntó Hermione. 

-Por ejemplo… estaría bien si yo tuviera un hermano que gustara de ti, yo tendría que obligarlo a que te diga lo que siente?- preguntó Ron, deseando que eso que estaba diciendo no sucediera nunca. 

-Bueno… depende. Si vez que yo no le doy ni la hora… no lo sé… aunque siempre es mejor decirlo, sin importar la respuesta que recibas a cambio. Si en verdad eres sincero y lo estás diciendo con el corazón, la otra persona puede realmente decir a cambio una respuesta positiva. O, si no le atraes, tratará por lo más sagrado en el mundo de no romperte el corazón.- dijo Hermione pensativa. 

-Está bien…- dijo Ron mirando la copa del arbol. 

-Sip… Ginny… y Harry son muy buenos amigos… y si ella le dijera a Harry lo que ella siente… no sabemos si eso puede llegar a afectar a la amistad entre ellos.- dijo Hermione tambien mirando la copa del arbol y suspirando.

-Hermione… hay algo que debo decirte…- dijo Ron sumamente colorado. 

-Que es?- dijo Hermione. 

-Bueno… es que tu…. Tu me… yo… es decir….- dijo Ron tartamudeando y temblando como un loco. 

-Hermione, Ron, a desayunar!!!!!- dijo una voz desde la mesa de al lado de la piscina. Era Harry, que los llamaba a la mesa del patio porque la señora Weasley habia preparado unos sándwiches y jugo de calabaza para el desayuno. "Dios mio, prácticamente se lo dices…" se dijo Ron y se levantó junto con Hermione para ir a la mesa. Al llegar, Hermione se sentó al lado de Ginny y Ron al lado de Hermione y de Harry. 

-De que estaban hablando ustedes taaaan apartados y solos??- preguntaron los gemelos a coro. 

-Cállense…- dijo Ron tomando un sándwich del plato. Lo abrió para fijarse de que era y se puso feliz – Si!!!!! Por fin!!!!! Ha recordado que no me gusta la carne!!!!!!- dijo y se puso a comerlo. Ginny miraba a Hermione de costado, como sin poder creer que ella y Ron se habían pasado un largo rato hablando a solas (es decir, sin pelearse…)

. 

-Chicos… de verdad… de que hablaban?- preguntó Ginny. Hermione la miró con una cara que quería decir "luego te cuento". Ron le hizo la misma cara a Harry, que no se mostraba tan interesado como Ginny o los gemelos, pero al parecer tenía ganas de saberlo.

-Bueno… si no quieren hablar delante de nosotros…- dijeron los gemelos apropósito para hacerlos hablar. 

-Uich! Está bien! Hablabamos de lo que hizo Hermione en Canadá… de a donde fue y eso…- dijo Ron con el ceño fruncido. 

-Tan juntos??- preguntó Fred arqueando las cejas. Ron no supo que decir. 

-Ronnie… vuelvo a repetirtelo.. no eres bueno para mentir!!- dijo George. 

-Oigan, ya basta!! Que hablen lo que quieran a solas o acompañados!!- dijo Ginny. Se había olvidado lo de la otra mañana, y por eso se mostraba tan interesada y desinteresada al segundo. 

-Está bien, Ron, luego nos cuentas!- dijo Fred poniendole a Ron un brazo sobre los hombros. Ron solamente se quedó callado. 

Después de desayunar los sándwiches, se fueron hacia la colina con las escobas a jugar algo de Quidditch. Ya en la colina, todos montaron en escobas, incluyendo a Hermione y a Ginny (A Hermione le compraron sus padres una Cometa 260, y Ginny subió con Hermione en su escoba para ser el duo de cazadoras). 

-Oye Ron!!! Ya que se fue Wood... nos falta un guardián para el equipo de Gryffindor… así que puedes ser tu!!- dijo Harry. 

-Si, es verdad, lo había olvidado!!!- dijo Fred. 

-Pues a practicar de guardián se ha dicho!!!- dijo George. 

-De acuerdo!!!!!- dijo Ron. De verdad le gustaba esa idea. 

Así se pasaron la tarde practicando, con Hermione y Ginny tratando de derrotar a Ron, que era un muy buen guardian, y los gemelos bateando las bludgers para todos lados. Harry, mientras tanto, practicaba con unas canicas de los gemelos, encantadas para que volaran a grandes velocidades tipo la snitch. De repente Hermione pierde el curso de su escoba y se cae, dejando solamente en la escoba a Ginny, pero Ron la atrapó justo a tiempo, golpeandose la pierna contra el suelo. Harry ni se había percatado de que 

Hermione se había caído, pero si notó la caída en picada que Ron realizó para salvarla, pero al realizarla, se golpeo la pierna derecha con unas ramas duras de unos arboles. Sin embargo, siguió planeando con su escoba hasta llegar al suelo y dejar sana y salva a Hermione.Todos bajaron al suelo para ver que les había sucedido. 

-Ron!, estas bien?- preguntó Hermione desesperada al ver que su pierna sangraba alocadamente. 

-Si……… estoy……….. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Gritó Ron cuando Hermione y Harry lo habían acostado en el piso y su pierna habia rozado el mismo. 

-Ron, voy por mamá!!- dijo Fred y se fue corriendo colina abajo. 

-Ronnie!!!! Excelente picada!!!!!- le dijo George a su hermano.

-Si!!!!!!! Lástima lo de tu pierna……- dijo Ginny mirando la herida que tenía su hermano en la pierna. Era prácticamente una fractura…… y tenía un tajo muy profundo del cual salía sangre a borbotones. 

-Que sucedió aquí?!?!?!!!!- dijo la señora Weasley al ver a Ron tirado en el suelo con la pierna en ese estado. 

-Luego te decimos mamá!!!, rápido!!, hay que llevar a Ron a un hospital!!!!!- Dijo Ginny a su madre.

Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos tán rapidamente que era imposible contarlas (N/A Apuesto lo que quieran a que alguno de ustedes ha intentado alguna vez contar las lágrimas!!!!^_^) 

De repente llega el señor Weasley. 

-Papá, apresurate, llamen a la ambulancia mágica!!!- dijo Ginny tomando a su padre por el brazo. 

-La verdad es que eso es lo que deberíamos hacer pero…….- comenzo el hombre. 

-Pero que Arthur, que?- dijo la señora Weasley. 

-No papá… no estoy de humor para ir a un hospital muggle…no esta vez…- dijo Ron inmediatamente. 

-Si papá, no lo hagas sufrir más de lo que ya esta sufriendo… ademas, allí nos preguntarían que fue lo que sucedió, y si les dices: "Mi hijo estaba jugando Quidditch pero una amiga se callo de su escoba voladora y entonces el bajó en picada para salvarla, pero se golpeó la pierna con las ramas de un arbol" te mirarían como a bicho raro – dijo Fred. 

-Ademas, ya vas a tener otra oportunidad….- dijo George. 

-Aaaauuuuuuhhhh…………- dijo con desánimo el señor Weasley y miró a su hijo con cara de lástima. 

-Papá…………………….. he dicho que no…………….- dijo Ron muy decidido. 

-Esta bien…. Vamos….. _Mobilicorpus!!! _– dijo el hombre de muy mala gana y el cuerpo de Ron comenzó a flotar. Los gemelos hacian que lo estaban llevando por si las dudas los viera algun muggle. 

Al llegar a la casa, el señor Weasley tomó la vieja ,macetita que estaba en la cocina, tomó un poco de polvo de adentro de ella y lo tiró al crepitante fuego de la chimenea. Al hacer esto, dijo: "¡Hospital Mágico!"

Y luego de un instante el rostro de una mujer mayor que tenía un gorrito blanco en la cabeza, al parecer una enfermera, se dibujó en las llamas. 

-Hospital San Mungo de heridas mágicas, en que puedo ayudarlo??- 

-Buenas tardes, necesito una ambulancia pronto!!- dijo la señora Weasley asustada y preocupada a la vez. 

-Cual es el problema señora?- dijo la enfermera.

-Mi hijo se accidentó jugando al Quidditch!!!- 

-Bien, cual es su chimenea?-

-Chimenea de los Weasley!!!- dijo la madre de los chicos. Estaba muy desesperada llorando. 

-Ya la enviamos señora!- dijo la enfermera y de repente desaparecio. 

-Molly, por favor, mira: Ron esta bien!- dijo el señor Weasley tratando de animar a su esposa, y sin lograrlo. 

-Que esta bien?!?!, tiene una pierna prácticamente rota, toda ensagrentada, y me dices que esta bien?!?!?, Arthur, te estas escuchando?!?!?!?!?!?!- dijo la señora Weasley mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

Harry estaba al lado de su amigo, mientras Ginny y Hermione le envolvían cuidadosamente la pierna en una toalla limpia y ponían un poco de pomada mágica en ella. De repente el cuágulo que se había formado en la herida más profunda se deshizo, provocando que le sangrara de nuevo, y en mayor cantidad. Sin esperar más tiempo, entre Harry y el señor Arthur cargaron a Ron y se introdujeron en la Chimenea, llegando en escazos 15 segundos al hospital, en donde los esperaban un grupo pequeño de enfermeras y doctores. lo llevaron a una sala en guardia, en donde la enfermera que lo atendía trataba de ver la herida, pero estaba tan llena de sangre y Ron se quejaba tanto que tubo que adormecerlo. El chico iba palideciendo cada vez más, mientras la mujer le iba tratando de limpiar la herida, pero era pracrtcamente imposible: era como una cascada de sangre que fluía de un tajo profundo. Los señores Weasley, Los gemelos, Harry, Ginny y Hermione estaban afuera, en la sala de espera. 

-Molly, ya deja de llorar… va a estar bien…- decía el señor Weasley mientras trataba de animar a su esposa. Ginny y Hermione tambien lloraban. Hermione????, si, ella estaba llorando. 

-Oye Hermione… por que lloras???- dijo Harry preocupado mirandola. 

-Que no es obvio???, lloro por Ron!!!, se lastimó por mi culpa!!!!!!- dijo Hermione muy nerviosa llorando. 

-Pero… claro que no fue tu culpa…- de atrevió a decir Harry. 

-Claro que lo fue!!!!, si no hubiera sido tan torpe con la escoba, no me hubiera caido!!!!!- Hermnione estaba muy mal. Se le notaba en la cara. Ese gesto de tristeza, desesperación y a la ves preocupado inundaba su cara. 

-Cariño, no te sientas culpable!!!!- le dijo el señor Weasley a Hermione mientras trataba de reanimar a su esposa, pero sin lograrlo. 

-Si… Hermione, el se tiró a slavarte porque el quiso, así como pudimos ser cualquiera de nosotros…- dijo Fred. Se notaba en la cara que el tambien estaba bastante mal. 

-Oigan, ahí viene la enfermera!!!- dijo George. 

En efecto, una mujer vestida de blanco con un gorrito se acercaba al grupo. 

-Les tengo muy malas noticias…- dijo la enfermera. 

-Ay, dios!!!!, que le sucede a mi hijo??!?!?- dijo la señora Weasley mirando a la enfermera con un tono de mucha angustia en su rostro. 

-Señora tranquilicese, lo que vamos a tener que hacer es dejarlo aquí por unos días… su herida es demasiado profunda… casi le llega al hueso… por lo que vamos a tener que darle pociones para curarlo…- dijo la mujer. Todos la miraban y escuchaban muy atentos. 

-Pero…podrá caminar… no es así?...- preguntó timidamente Hermione. Ginny estaba sentada a su lado, y y Habia terminado de llorar. 

-Si… si podrá… pero alguien lo tiene que ayudar con su recuperacion… tengan en cuenta que no hay hechizos para lograr eso… su herida es muy profunda…- termino de decir la mujer. Todos se miraron entre si. Sin hacerse esperar más ni pensarlo dos veces, Hermione se puso de pie. 

-Yo lo haré!- dijo. 

-Cariño… ya te dijimos que no te preocupes tanto por Ron…- dijo el señor Weasley. Su mujer ya había dejado de llorar para poder mirar con atención a la chica que acababa de hablar. 

-No entienden que siento que es mi culpa??- dijo Hermione con ojos tristes. 

-De acuerdo…. Si te hace feliz…- dijo la señora Weasley. Parecía que de verdad confiaba en que una amiga de su hijo lo pudiera ayudar a este a poder movilizarse. La enfermera regresó por el pasillo de donde habia venido. Los gemelos miraban a Hermione como si estubiera loca. Ahora estaban mas que seguros de lo que sucedía… aunque había un par de puntos que faltaban, tal vez ella solo quería ayudar a su hermano porque de verdad se sentía culpable… pero por otro lado…

El tiempo pasaba muy lentamente. Ginny ya había dejado de llorar, pero se podía ver en su rostro tristeza. Harry estaba demasiado impresionado para hablar, aunque estaba muy pensativo. Parecía estar pensando en el tema de los gemelos… aunque había una chica que perturbaba sus pensamientos en ese momento: Cho. Harry se puso a pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido hasta el momento, y miró a la niña que estaba a su lado. Nuevamente se equivocó: no era una NIÑA…, era una CHICA…, tal vez no se acostumbraba a pensar en la hermanita de su mejor amigo de ese modo. Se quedó mirandola. Esos días se estaba sonrojando mucho cuando la miraba, pero ella no parecía prestarle más atención que como un amigo. La verdad es que ya no la sorprendía mirandolo y sonrojándose. Parecia como si ella se hubiera desenamorado de el por completo. Lentamente comenzó a sentirse raro… con una pequeña molestia por dentro. 

De repente llega la enfermera nuevamente. 

-Bien… logramos limpiarle la sangre… le hemos puesto un encantamiento para que deje de sangrar y se pueda ver la herida. Igualmente, ya la cocimos con hilos mágicos y esta vendada. Si quieren pasar a verlo… pueden hacerlo… pero no vayan todos… la verdad es que necesita descanzar, esta muy agotado…- dijo la mujer dirigiendose a los padres de Ron, que la miraban como esperanzados. 

-Bien… lo mejor sería que entren de a dos a verlo…- dijo la enfermera. 

-Nosotros iremos primero- dijeron los señores Weasley levantándose. 

-De acuerdo… luego vamos nosotros…- dijeron los gemelos. 

-Bueno… luego entramos nosotros…- dijo Harry dirigiendose a Ginny y a Hermione. 

Cuando habían terminado de decir todo eso, los señores Weasley ya habian desaparecido. Los gemelos entonces se sentaron en su lugar, mientras que Harry, Ginny y Hermione se lebantaron. 

Nuevamente el tiempo pasaba muy lentamente. Al parecer todos estaban pensando en algo diferente. Por un lado, Los gemelos; ya habían descubierto que su hermano estaba enamorado de esa chica de cabello castaño claro que los miraba con una expresión triste en sus ojos. Realmente la amaba mucho, mira que tirarse en picada desde 20 metros de alto con el riesgo de matarse para salvar a su amiga. Eso era demasiado hecho como para decir que lo había hecho solo porque era su amiga. 

Por otro lado, una chica de cabellos castaños pesaba para si "Ron… te ayudare a recuperarte… realmente siento que esto haya ocurrido…" y un gesto de tristeza le lleno el rostro. 

Harry seguia en sus pensamientos en torno a la hermana de su mejor amigo. La verdad es que parecia que la situación de los últimos años se había invertido: En vez de Ginny pensando todo el tiempo en Harry, ahora la cosa parecia ser alreves, Harry pensando todo el tiempo en Ginny, en cuanto había cambiado. Parecia como si ahora fuese Harry el enamorado y Ginny la chica que no gusta de el pero que siente como un amigo, pero solo eso. De repente ella saca un pequeño walkman y lo enciende. De repente una musica de rock pesado se escucha, por mas que ella tubiese puestos sus auriculares. A los gemelos parecia no sorprenderle, pero Harry y Hermione la miraron asombrados. De repente los señores Weasley llegaron. 

-Oye Ginny….- dijo Hermione. La chica no se dio por aludida. 

-Ginny…- repitio. Nuevamente fue ignorada. 

-Ginny, escuchame…- dijo la chica tocandole el hombro. Nada. 

-Ginny!!!- dijo con un grito seco y samarreó el hombro de la chica. 

-Que sucede Hermione???- dijo esta mirandola mientras se quitaba los auriculares de las orejas. 

-Que ya llegaron tus padres…- dijo Hermione. 

-Y bien?- preguntó Harry esperando a que los señores Weasley hablaran sobre su amigo. 

-Bueno… Fred, George, tendrán que esperar un rato… quiere ver a sus amigos…- dijo la señora Weasley. 

-De acuerdo…- dijeron al unisono los gemelos. 

-Vamos…- dijo Hermione levantandose. Ginny y Hary hicieron lo mismo y se dirigieron a la habitación. 

Golpearon la puerta, se oyó un debil "adelante" y entraron. 

Ron estaba acostado en una cama, vestido con un pijama que le habian dado en el hospital y cubierto con unas sabanas. Su rostro estaba volviendo a su color original después de estar completamente pálido. Al lado de la cama había una silla y en la otra punta de la habitación habia un sillón lujoso. 

-Te sientes bien Ron?- le preguntó Hermione a su amigo. 

-Un poco…- dijo este sonrojandose. 

-Menos mal que estas bien…- dijo Ginny. 

-Si..., al menos, no tardaras mucho en recuperarte…- dijo Harry. 

-Tienes hambre Ron?- preguntó su amiga con rostro preocupado. 

De repente las tripas de Ron hacen ruido. 

-Eso contesta tu pregunta???- dijo Ron riendo. Todos los demas lo hicieron. 

-Bien, Ginny y yo te traeremos algo de comer- dijo Harry. 

-Deja Harry, yo iré…- dijo Hermione ofreciendose. 

-No…, dejame hacer algo por mi amigo Hermione!!!- dijo Harry riendo. La chica se puso colorada. 

-Esta bien, lo siento…- dijo Hermione apenada. 

-Ven Ginny, acompáñame…- dijo Harry, giñándole un ojo a Ron. 

-Esta bien…- dijo ella haciendo lo mismo, y se fueron. 

Hermione se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama. Era ya de noche, por lo que una lampara que estaba en la mesa de luz de la habitación lo alumbraba todo. 

-Hermione… hay algo que debo decirte… desde hace mucho tiempo…- dijo Ron. 

-Que es??- dijo ella poniendose como un tomate. 

-Es que tu me…- comenzo Ron, pero de repente se calló.

-Tu que Ron?, hoy tambien trataste de decirme algo… que es?- dijo Hermione. 

-Es que tu… tu me gustas mucho…- dijo Ron al fin. Su cara no se distinguia de su cabello. Hermione se quedó asombrada. Paralizada. Sin habla. 

-Entiendo que no sientas lo mismo…- dijo Ron muy tristemente. 

-No lo entiendo… Ron, como puede ser que yo te guste?- dijo Hermione muy nerviosa y colorada. 

-Es que… no lo sé… veras… creo que en el baile de navidad me di cuenta… cuando te vi con ese de Krum, yo…- comenzó el chico tratando de explicarle a su "amiga". 

-… estabas celoso?- continuo la frase Hermione. El chico asintio con la cabeza. 

-Por eso es que te invite este verano, por eso es que me sonrojo cada vez que te veo, por eso es que me salio sangre de la nariz esta mañana cuando te vi en traje de baño, por eso es que me tiré a salvarte cuando caíste de la escoba y estamos aquí… todo eso fue, es y será porque me gustas…- dijo Ron. 

-Ron… siento cambiarte de tema… pero hay algo que debo decirte…- dijo Hermione muy sonrojada de inmediato. El chico volvio a decir que si con la cabeza. 

-Bueno… a Harry no se lo he dicho aún, pero es que… a mi me gusta un chico…- dijo Hermione. A Ron casi se le parte el corazon. Era Hermione la que en realidad estaba hablando?, no era todo una pesadilla?, el le había dicho que estaba enamorado de ella y ella le sale con que a ella le gusta un chico??? 

-Quieres saber como es?- le preguntó Hermione a el. Ron asintio con la cabeza. 

-Bueno… tiene ojos azules… es muy alto… guapo… tiene cabello rojo… y se llama Ron Weasley. Lo conoces?- dijo Hermione mirando a su "amigo" muy feliz. El rostro de Ron se llenó de felicidad. De repente Hermione se acerca a el, y Ron la abraza muy fuertemente y luego un apasionado beso funde sus labios. 

-Mione…- 

-Si Ronnie?-

-Te amo...- dijo el chico colocando la cabeza de ella en su pecho. 

-Yo tambien te amo…- dijo Hermione y lo volvio a besar. 

De repente, el dulce beso se convierte en uno muy apasionado, y Hermione se sienta en la cama de Ron. Inmediatamente se abre la puerta de la habitación y entran Harry y Ginny. Al ver a la parejita besandose se quedan boquiabiertos, aunque no tanto, puesto que ya sabian que se querían. 

-Ron…- dijo Hermione retirando su cara al ver que sus amigos los miraban. 

-Que sucede Mione?- dijo Ron mirandola extrañado. 

-Es que me da pena… nos estan mirando…- dijo la chica mientras un tono rojizo aparecia en sus mejillas. 

-Tonta…- dijo Ron y volvio a besar sus labios. –No me interesa lo que piensen… a mi solo me importas tu.- 

Fin

Bueno, que les parecio?, si quieren mandarme rosas, aplausos, bonos contribucion, cheques, tarjetas de credito, dinero, numeros y contraseñas de cajeros automaticos, todo eso pueden hacerlo a Cammy9999@hotmail.com, o si quieren mandarme trompadas, gritos, tomatazos, insultos, tambien pueden hacerlo ¬¬; 

La verdad es que este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, especialmente de esta parejita^^

Tengo que agradecerle mucho a Patty*Potter porque me ayudó a terminarlo (lo que pasa es que necesitaba consejos y sinónimos de palabras)

Quiero dedicarle este fic a mis amigas Marianna, Polgara, SakuraPanLau, SoL, Patty*Potter, a Andres, a Martita, a Macarena, tambien a Lina Saotome, a Tomoyo, a Omega_Connie y a todos los que leyeron mi fic^^

Los quiero mucho!!

C-you!!

Selene


End file.
